The Legend of Zelda: The Return of Gannondorf
by greencape04
Summary: The story about the revival of the King of Evil and how the courageous hero deals


Chapter One:  
The Beginning, Again  
  
The sun was freshly rising over the lost woods of the Kokri Forest. One by one each young boy and girl awoke to greet the new morning, every one that is except a young boy named Link. Link was once thrown into a large adventure to destroy evil in the land that he lived, the land of Hyrule. Hyrule was being threatened by the king of evil, the one called Gannondorf. This man, though never actually defeated, was threatening the land that the Kokri, Hylians, Zoras, and Gorons where living. It was up to link to save the land and return peace. That he did and since had always worried about the accidental release of Gannondorf. This night his dreams were not filled with sweet thoughts of the one he met and saved, and loved or the people he met but the very thing he feared, the escape of Gannondorf.  
In the Temple of Time was quiet, peaceful and serine, until a loud banging occurred behind the door of time. It was soft at first; well as soft as a banging noise can be, then slowly became louder and louder until the door was breached. A powerful fist crushed a hole in the seemingly impenetrable barrier and a smoldering Gannondorf stood in the remains in the felled door.  
Link sprung out of bed dripping in sweat with a dear friend hollering at him from within is own home. "Link! Link! Link you must get up sometime!" Link opened his eyes to see a face he hadn't seen since his journey through time. "NAVI!!! I Hoped....Thought you left me!" Link exclaimed in fake excitement "Of course not You Just left as I was looking out the window of the room of time...or that's what I think they call that blasted place...hell every thing is 'of time' there!" "Well any who why are you here? Is there something I need to do?" Link asked. "Well you are on Deku sprout duty (watering the deku tree sprout)" Navi informed "Oh yeah I was avoiding that wasn't I?" "Well He might have something to tell you" So the two left the small tree house that Link lived in to go see the Deku Tree sprout. "Link, remember your sword and shield, unless you want to deal with Mido and you know how friendly He is!" Navi reminded Link of the blade of the Kokri which he stole along his quest and his deku shield he purchased fair and square later on in the journey. "Well...Yeah sure he'll still give me crap but I might as well." Link replied grabbing the trusty two weapons.  
The two headed toward the entrance to the deku tree sprout and were kindly greeting any neighbors on the way over until they reached their goal and there was Mido guarding the entrance to the all knowing tree. "Well, well, well if it isn't the almighty Tree Killer! And his annoying Fairy guide." "Shut up Mido you know why I'm here." Link retorted "ANNOYING?!?!" Navi screamed! "He didn't mean it." Link said to please the fairy though the earlier statement was obviously true. "You know I can't let you in unless you have a sword and shield." Mido stated "Well if you'd look harder you'd find out that I already have both and if you'd like I'll even show you they work." Link said with his anger building. "Well until you get them I can't let you in" Mido replied ignoring the obvious tools needed that Link did in fact have. "Fine then!" Link said and turned around and started to walk away. "Link we have to get in there!" Navi said. "SAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHGGGGTTT!" Link screamed as he suddenly turned around and tackled Mido out of the way of the deku sprout entrance. "Told ya he was a push over." Link said heading down the path to the tree. "Wow... that works too..." Navi said, still in shock of Links sudden turn to violence. Soon the two found them selves in front of the Great Deku Tree; amazingly for a great tree it was not much taller than Link was at his ripe age of 11. "Welcome Navi long time no see or hear." The tree spoke. "Almighty Deku Tree." Navi greeted looking at the tree as a god. "I see thou have brought thy feeder with thee." The tree had noticed Link standing there. "And it's none other than our little hero, Link!" "Link you may water the tree now." Navi said, "OH Link we forgot the tree's water didn't we, well we'll have to return with it then won't we?" "Oh yeah we did didn't we? By the way where is the water for the great tree? I've never done this before." Link asked naively not realizing how hard this was going to actually be.  
  
"Oh Link the sacred water for the Deku Tree is all the way in the sacred forest meadow...go figure" Navi informed. "Oh okay then lets go I've been there before." "Thou dost not know the horrors that still lie in the sacred forest. Wolfos were the tool of Gannondorf but they were still present before him and, after." The tree warned. "Wolfos? I've battled so many Wolfos in my life time that they don't even scare me any more." Link informed the tree placing his hand on the hilt of his sword and his other on his shield, ready to fight for the water the tree needs. "Great Tree, have you felt the same evil strength in the sacred forest as I do?" Navi asked the tree. "Now that thou mentions it thy have felt an odd strength dwelling within the forest and that would explain the lack of willing Kokri to come and bring thy water and with out that water thy can't grow to be the tree thy ancestor once was." The Tree noticed. "Well sounds like somebody needs to go in there and clean that mess up." Link said when all of a sudden a wild Wolfo howled and charged in to the great tree's opening and with Link's quick reactions he turned around and back-handed the wolf with the broad shield in his right hand across its face and then felled the beast with his bladed hand. "Well THAT wasn't at all random!" Navi said to her self. The two soon stepped out of the Tree's forest chamber and found claw marks on all the houses and much turned up dirt where resistances must have taken place. "Not a single Kokri still remains here." Navi stated looking around "That's what the Wolfo was all about they were searching for us and didn't expect me to be armed. Let's look around because maybe their fairies are still nearby." Link said beginning to search for their comrades, with no luck. "Well maybe they'll be in the sacred forest meadow." Navi suggested to the young hero. "Yeah they might have been taken there instead of just been abducted." Link thought. Then the two headed to the lost forest to find the sacred forest meadow. One the way over the two ran into a little skull kid who normally would have been calm and passive but this certain one must have been possessed but some ungodly force. The creature once it saw link and his fairy companion called out in some unknown beast-like tongue and soon several skull kids had surrounded link and all at once jumped at the hero. Link, as fast as ever grabbed his sword and soon the blade had ignited in flames and link let out his whirling blade which felled all the monsters in one sweep. "All places seem to have been cursed with some new evil." Navi guessed, looking suspiciously at everything. "Well lets get that water so the tree can live on to aid the other Kokiri." Link said determined to set forth to the sacred forest. But that wasn't going to happen very quickly being that the two hero's were in the Lost woods, and their not called the LOST woods for nothing for the woods almost seem to move and change on their own, constantly. But these hero's have traveled the woods several times before and know it well. The only other person who could travel it as easy was the Sage of the Forest temple Saria who came to the Sacred Forest Meadow to play her ocarina in the most peaceful of places. That is before this new evil lurked around every corner. Though still surrounded by evil the two were able to find their way to the Sacred Forest Meadow, Where a large maze lie and around each corner, a different opponent was placed for the one purpose to keep any one out and to kill any intruder. "Well this will be fun!" said Link sarcastically not looking forward to any wounds or injuries. But the two entered and Link was faring quite well for a mere pre-teen. He felled such beasts as a Lizalfo, A strange hybrid lizard warrior, several skull kids and a giant Pea-hat, an odd coppering creature that has bladed wings. But after such battles Link was brought to a large courtyard, almost, that held in the center a large stone that held a small vial that held the water. "Wow THAT was easy!" Link said to his fairy friend who was also shocked at how easy. "Too easy don't you think?" Navi said, looking around suspiciously waiting for something to happen. "Well if it ain't broke!" Link said running up to the vial when suddenly a large four legged spider fell from the uncovered ceiling and snatched the vial and carried it into a large tunnel that neither Link nor Navi saw at first. "Hey...that was no ordinary giant spider but that was Gohma. Wow she's changed!" Navi said looking amazed at what had just happened. "Well Gohma or no Gohma I'm going in after her!" Link said running to the tunnel, but stopping short. "What is it Link?" Navi asked "Welcome to the beginning...Again!" Link said and ran into the open tunnel.  
Chapter Two:  
Gohma's Tunnel 


End file.
